Objectives: 1. Chemical composition of plasma and smooth membrane of Nitzschia alba. 2. Identification of ATPase enzymes in cellular membranes of Nitzschia alba. 3. X-ray microanalysis of Si in organelles of diatom and rat tissues. 4. Silicic acid uptake by rat liver organelles.